ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Magnus Hansen
Also see: talk:Field notes, USS Raven removed I removed from the background: :It is speculated that this meeting was the reason why Seven grew to hate the Borg, as she hated what the assimilation process had done to the father she remembered. Because it is one persons speculation, that was never specifically implied by Seven. --Alan del Beccio 19:59, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Not to mention her character has plenty of other reasons to hate the borg. Euph 22 19:53, January 30, 2012 (UTC)Mike Variuos statements sources Where is the following stated? :"Prior to the USS Enterprise-D's first encounter with the Borg, the Federation had knowledge of their existence based on encounters with species who had been affected by them" There's no evidence I know of for this next statement - if Guinan told anyone in the Federation about the Borg before Q's stunt it isn't stated in :" (such as the El-Aurians, whose homeworld was destroyed 90 years before). " Where is this statement made? :"However, such knowledge was not made public because information was too scarce and unconfirmed to hold briefings with Starfleet personnel. " Thanks to anyone who can show me this background 198.49.180.40 00:47, 8 May 2007 (UTC) It seems to come from the Hansens referring to the Borg by name prior to their first encounter with a Borg cube in s flashbacks, and saying that all Starfleet had up until that point were sensor ghosts and rumors (both of which must have predated the Raven's mission). The Hansens also reacted to the discovery of a cube-shaped vessel as if they were expecting Borg ships to be cubes, and Magnus Hansen even verbally anticipated that the Borg would ignore anything that's not a threat. From their dialogue, it seems that the Federation must have at least already heard about Borg ships. The Federation's overall ignorance on all other Borg matters can be gleaned by the Hansens' own ignorance about the drones later in the episode, and how drastically they underestimate the Borg's intelligence.– 72.146.154.68 00:57, 19 May 2007 (UTC) First Humans Assimilated? This article, and the one on Erin Hansen, say that Magnus, Erin and Annika were possibly the first humans assimilated by the Borg. Chronologically, however, wouldn't the 29 people from be the first Humans who were assimilated? - Bridge 08:23, 25 September 2007 (UTC) You beat me to it.-- 03:24, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Presumatly, those drones were not connected to the hive mind as a whole. They set up their own collective, like what they done on the Enterprise in first contact. Otherwise the Borg would have know of Humanity and sent ships. T'Pol said it would take 200 years for the subspace transmission to reach the Delta Quadrant. So you could argue that when they received the transmission, coupled with the Hansons assimilation, they sent the Cube that attacked the Federation and Romulan outpost in the Neutral Zone. I guess that is what was getting at. T Years spent studying the Borg I changed it from "over 2 years" to three as the doctor says that they spent 3 years studying the Borg. ( )--Jlandeen 06:24, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Potential merge I know it is a bit unorthodox to have a single page for 2 different individuals, however would it be better to have a single page for both of the Hansens and have requests redirected to that one page? I mean they both contain almost identical information. The fact that Erin Hansen and Magnus Hansen are so well known for their work together, not as individuals makes for added argument on such a page. Just a thought...--Jlandeen 06:35, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Memory Alpha policy is to have a distinct page for every named individual shown or referenced in Star Trek. This makes things somewhat easier so that someone can easily just search for a page without having to worry about "does this guy have a distinct article, or is he combined with someone else?". In order to be consistent, we must apply this even to people with little or highly-duplicated information as well as to people with lots of distinct info. -Mdettweiler 06:41, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Couldn't that be accomplished easily with redirects? Title the page "The Hansens" and have the content for both? Seems to me like a logical thing to do *shrug* but I am often wrong haha! Could there be a way to set up a warning or notice so that changes to one could be made to the other?--Jlandeen 07:46, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::They were separate people. They have separate pages. Your suggestion is almost akin to suggesting that we should have a single page for the crew of the original Enterprise. After all, they were known better as a collective. ;) -- sulfur 13:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Yah Sulfur haha it is exactly like that... Hehe I know it is a bit odd, but I am not proposing we do something as drastic as merging 200 individuals who have 200 unique sets of information. I am proposing we merge 2 individuals who have identical information, minus a blurb about Magnus (post-assimilation). I do see that is an odd request though, and I honestly didn't expect much support.--Jlandeen 19:47, November 28, 2009 (UTC)